Thomas and Trevor
Britt Allcroft & David Mitton |director=David Mitton |producer= David Mitton Robert D. Cardona |narrator= Ringo Starr George Carlin |series=2 |series_no=2.06 |number=32 |sts_episode= * Is This the End? * Billy Saves the Day |released= * 8th October 1986 * 25th April 1988 * 11th June 1989 * 18th January 1991 * 20th April 1993 * 3rd April 1998 * 16th January 2008 |previous=Old Iron |next=Percy and the Signal}} Thomas and Trevor, retitled A New Friend for Thomas in American releases, is the sixth episode of the second series. Plot Since being rescued from the scrap heap, Trevor has lived in the vicarage orchard. He enjoys his time there, but sometimes finds himself with not enough work to do. He is especially sad that he does not get to spend time with children very often. When Edward visits the vicarage orchard, he has some good news for Trevor: the Fat Controller has asked that Trevor be sent to the site of the new harbour to help out with the work. Edward takes him to the yard to meet with Thomas, who takes him to the harbour. Trevor instantly perks up, excited about getting to work and meeting children. Thomas, who is carrying metal pilings needed for the construction work, is wary of the unusual-looking newcomer. After Trevor's truck is coupled to Thomas' train, the two set off for the harbour. At the harbour, several trucks have been derailed, which are blocking the line, and stone slabs litter the area. Thomas' driver tells Thomas and Trevor that the equipment Thomas is carrying is essential, so Trevor must go to work taking it around the mess. Trevor, who enjoys this kind of work, is happy to do the job as soon as possible. While Thomas moves the trucks, Trevor carries the construction equipment where it is needed. Later, Thomas brings Annie and Clarabel to the harbour to meet him. Thomas has been left very impressed with Trevor after seeing him work so hard and finally understands just how useful a traction engine can truly be. Both Annie and Clarabel are carrying children, who Trevor is more than happy to give rides to. This is easily his favourite part of the day and Annie and Clarabel remark to each other how kind and gentle Trevor is and how he reminds them of Thomas. Thomas and Trevor are both very sorry when the day is over and Trevor has to return to the orchard. Taking him to the junction, Thomas cheers Trevor up by telling him that there is now plenty of work for him at the vicarage and that he could be needed at the harbour again some day. That evening, Trevor thinks about the day's events and falls happily asleep. Characters * Thomas * Edward * Annie and Clarabel * Trevor * Jem Cole * One Naughty Boy * Sir Topham Hatt * The Vicar of Wellsworth Locations * Wellsworth * Elsbridge * The Carriage Shed * The Dual Bends * Knapford Harbour Bridges * Knapford Harbour * Wellsworth Vicarage Orchard * Trevor's Shed * Suddery Castle * The Viaduct * The Branch Line Cutting * The Scrapyard Trivia * This episode is adapted from the annual story of the same name. The credits on its original pairing with Old Iron credit this episode as "Based on the story by Christopher Awdry from original material by Britt Allcroft and David Mitton," while later releases just credit Christopher. * This is the only Series 2 episode not to be adapted from a Railway Series book. * Stock footage from Saved from Scrap is used. * Thomas has only one face mask throughout the entire episode, excluding a deleted scene on the Viaduct. * Ringo Starr's US narration was not released on home media until 2012 when it was included on Engine Friends. * The scene of Thomas entering the harbour station with Annie and Clarabel is different in the restored version. * A deleted scene shows Edward and Trevor crossing the viaduct while it was under repair. That scene was later shown in the second series episode, Better Late Than Never. *In a deleted scene, Trevor's Shed is Toby's from Toby and the Stout Gentleman. Goofs * When Thomas arrives to collect Trevor, Edward's eyes are wonky. * When Thomas passes by Trevor at the beginning, He is pulling Annie and Clarabel. But in the next scene, Annie and Clarabel have disappeared. In the scene where Thomas goes over to talk to Trevor, Annie and Clarabel have reappeared. * Fingerprints are visible on Edward's smokebox while talking to Trevor. In the same scene, Edward's boiler is chipped. * A thin wire is visible pulling Trevor along when he crosses the tracks, and when he is giving rides on the beach. * In the scene where Thomas is talking to Trevor, Thomas' second boiler stripe is missing. * Thomas' smoke generator is clearly visible when he leaves the yard with Trevor. * As the scene fades when Thomas pulls Trevor out of the harbour, he stops under the bridge. * In a close-up of Thomas, the narrator says that Thomas is puzzled, but Thomas is happy. * When Thomas whistles at Trevor, his number on his left (viewer's perspective right) side is chipped. * Trevor's eyebrows are missing at the beginning. * At the beginning of the shot when Edward passes through Wellsworth, there is no chuffing sound for a second. * At the very beginning, a tree is seen shaking, but none of the other trees at the vicarage are. * The narrator says that Trevor set to work towing the pilings into position, while in the shot, he is actually clearing away some debris. Additionally, in the next shot, a crane is seen unloading the pilings in the background. *Edward and Thomas' brake vans change. When Edward arrives at the orchard, his brake van is a BR 20 Ton one, but when he pulls Trevor through Wellsworth Station, the brake van is an SR 25. Thomas' goods train Starts off with an SR 25, but when he and Trevor arrive at Knapford Harbour, the grake van is a BR 20. Merchandise * Buzz Books - Thomas and Trevor * Annual Stories - Thomas and Trevor * Magazine stories - Thomas and Trevor (1988)/Thomas and Trevor (1994) * Ladybird Books - Thomas and Trevor/Duck Takes Charge In Other Languages Home Media Releases * Thomas & Friends Classic Volume 2 DVD Packs * Ultimate Thomas Collection * Best Tales on the Tracks * Best of Thomas, Percy and James Platinum Edition * Best of Collection * Best of James/Best of Thomas Double Feature AUS * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Playtime * The Complete Series 2 DVD Boxsets * Complete Series 1-10 * Classic Collection * Series One and Series Two Double Pack NZ * Saved from Scrap and Other Stories * Thomas, Percy and the Coal and Other Stories * Playtime * Bumper Video Collection Volume 2 FRA * Saved from Scrap JPN * Thomas the Tank Engine Vol.7 * The Complete Works of Thomas the Tank Engine 1 Vol.1 * Try to Get Along * The Complete DVD Box 1 GER * Old Iron and 4 Other Adventures * Show What You Can! * Thomas and His Friends Vol. 4 DVD Boxsets * Thomas and His Friends Box Set 2 NOR * Thomas Festival * Thomas the Tank Engine FIN/ISL * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 PHL * Old Iron NL * A Nasty Case * The Greatest Stories: The Adventures of Thomas DNK * The Runaway Train and Other Stories MYS * Percy and Harold and Other Thomas Adventures * Bertie’s Chase and Other Adventures ITA * A Daring Rescue IN * Down the Mine and Other Stories HRV * Duck Takes Over UKR * A Train Thomas and Friends ROM * Thomas and the Great Runaway DVD Packs * Triple Pack 1 SER * Thomas the Tank Engine 3 CHN * Thomas and Friends Season 1-4 THA * Thomas and Friends - Volume 5 HK * Thomas and Friends Volume 4 (VCD) * Thomas and Friends Volume 12 (DVD) }} de:Thomas und Trevor es:Un Nuevo Amigo para Thomas he:תומס וטרבור ja:トーマスのあたらしいともだち pl:Tomek i Tadek ru:Томас и Тревор Category:Series 2 episodes Category:Episodes